fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Power Racing
'''Mario Kart Power Racing '''is the ninth Mario Kart game in the mainstream. It's scheduled to be released in 2015 for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay This game plays just like any other Mario Kart game, there are up to 12-player races, anti-gravity sections return, as well as underwater and gliding sections, but now there's a new mechanic called "Power Abilities". When you reach the maximum cantity of coins, which has been increased to 25, a small star button will appear on your bottom screen, if you press it you'll lose all of your coins and a Power Star, which acted as Starman before but is now reemplaced with the Rainbow Star, will appear in your Item Window, if you press the button to use an item (X or L) you'll activate a Power Ability, which is a powerful ability that is different depending on the character you are using. Modes Grand Prix Mode You play through cups which include 4 tracks each, there are 5 cups with original tracks(Nitro Cups) and 5 cups which include tracks from old games (Retro Cups). Free Play Mode A mode where you can play any track with any rules you want, it's that simple. Battle Mode A mode where you battle against CPUs and other players if you're playing in Multiplayer and not just in races! Balloon Battle A sub-mode in Battle Mode where you must hit other players with items to pop all of their ballons, you can play in Battle with Points (if they pop all of your ballons you lose a point) or you can just play Last Man Standing (if they pop all of your ballons you lose and you become a ghost, when you're a ghost you cannot grab items to attack other players but you can place down Item Boxes). Sunshine Steal A sub-mode in which you must grab Sunshine Sprites around a level, if you get hit by an item, you'll drop 1 Sunshine Sprite, the player with the most Sunshine Sprites before the time runs out wins. Coin Catcher In this mode you can grab more than 25 coins as you race through a normal race or a cup where coins act as points, if you're in last place but you have more coins than the racer that was ahead of you, then you take his place, in this mode there are no Power Abilities. Bob-omb Blast In this mode players get infinte Bob-ombs, however, every 5 Bob-ombs you have to wait 5 seconds for it to recharge, the one to blow up his opponent more times before the timer runs out wins. Local Multiplayer Mode This mode has all of the modes listed above but in multiplayer. Online Mode In this mode you can go online and race with people from other places or you can play with friends far away using Friend Codes. Mission Mode / Story Mode Oh no! Bowser has captured the 8 Kart Orbs, orbs that power up the tracks, using his new Power Staff! You've got to stop him! ....If you're one of the good guys, if you're playing as Bowser, the story will be a bit different, Bowser and Bowsy (Bowser Jr.) using the Mecha-Bowser Robot will steal the 8 Kart Tracks but Bowsy's Mecha Bowser will malfunction and the machine will take the 8 Kart Orbs instead of bowser, and now his minions think he's the real Bowser, so they'll attack you, if you're playing as a Bowser minion the story will be the same as Bowser's. Each "Mission Set" contains 4 normal missions and 1 Boss Fight, there are 8 Mission Sets, one for each Kart Orb. Default Characters Unlockable Character Roster Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games